


The Seelie Court

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: All of this knowlege comes from shadowhunters, Do not expect this to be factual, Faerie Magic, Faeries Made Them Do It, Headaches!, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know nothing, I suck at perspective forgive me, It's just a kiss but he's not capable of giving consent, Kidnapping, Leon is a good bud, M/M, Morgana is nice, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin, Procrastinating, Rape/Non-con Elements, Series 2, The Seelie Court, The Seelie Queen is a bitch, Torture, based on a scene in Shadowhunters, does the seelie queen really have children, i think, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: “Shhh!”“The Prince is missing?” A soft voice came from the right, one of the jail cells, and everyone whipped around to see a woman in a blue tunic and grey underdress.“You didn’t hear anything.” Leon moved quickly to ensure the cover up.“Oh I did.” She paused, considering, “And I know who took him.”Alternatively: The Seelie Queen is a raging bitch





	The Seelie Court

When Merlin went up to wake Arthur on a perfectly unassuming Tiasday, he found the bed empty, no sign of anything, his clothes still folded on the top of the basket where he left them last night. He looked all around his chambers, and when nothing revealed himself, he felt a slightly unsettled feeling in his stomach and went to find Leon, who, of anyone, would know where the prat of a Prince was. “Merlin! I’m a bit busy right now, can I speak to you later?” 

“Do you know where Arthur is?” 

“Isn’t he in bed? I haven’t seen him.”

“No, and his clothes are where I left them last night and he’s not in bed. HIs bed isn’t made so no other servant has gotten him up,” He found himself getting nearly frantic and took a deep breath to calm himself down. 

“Merlin, calm down, let’s alert a few people, see if we can find him, then we’ll alert Uther.” Leon grabbed him by the shoulders and he realised that he must have been looking far more panicked than he realised. He led them along to Gaius’ chambers.

“Oh hello, Merlin, I wasn’t expecting you back for- Oh Leon, what can I do for you?”

“Have you seen Arthur?” 

“No? Is he missing?”

“Maybe, but don’t put it about, alright, if you see him, let him know we’re looking for him.” He nodded and they left. 

Before going to Gwen’s, they stopped at the stable, but no one there, or on the way had seen him. “Hello Leon! How’s your mother?” She was in the middle of washing Morgana’s more delicate dresses, using her special rose soap. It filled the room with a pleasant scent and would have been relaxing if the situation wasn’t getting more dire with every person they spoke to. 

“Have you seen Arthur?” Merlin interrupted them, Leon closing his mouth after being about to answer her. 

“No, sorry, is he missing?”

“Probably, no one in the palace has seen him, or the stable boys, or Gaius, but he could still turn up.” Merlin seemed anxious to leave but Leon would not stop talking. 

“I’ll keep an eye out, I just need twenty minutes and I can join in the search.”

“Thanks Gwen, but I think I’m going to Uther now, if he hasn’t seen him we’ll sound the warning bell.” Leon followed Merlin out, reassuring her that they’d do something about it. 

~

“Missing? My son? Missing?” Uther reacted as predicted, and even Morgana looked scared. 

“I assure you sire, we’re doing everything we can without letting neighbouring countries know, this may open up Camelot for attack at this perceived weakness. A missing heir is not something to take lightly.” Leon tried to reassure him, but he stood up, nearly jostling the table. 

“I know it’s not something to take lightly. He’s my son!”

“I’ll let each knight know, but no one else should be told.”

“Sire, if I may…?” Gaius said, and at a wave of Uther’s hand, continued, “A complete denial of him being missing to whoever asks might make whoever has him nervous that who they have is not Arthur Pendragon, as well as not opening any weakness for the possible loss of an heir. Sir Leon is correct, only letting trusted knights know may help his fate.” 

Uther nodded, “What you both say makes sense. As much as it pains me, I must carry on as normal, and let only my most trusted Knights know of his disappearance. I’ll put out the word that he is ill, not life threatening but a few days bed rest would aid in his recovery.”

“Good plan Sire. I can go and alert the dungeon guards?”

“Once you get back we will need your help.” He dismissed Leonand he walked out of the room after bowing. 

He walked down to the dungeons and went to the guards, who looked up from their game of dice. “The Prince is missing, keep your eye out and don’t tell anyone.” He whispered to them. 

“What what-”

“Shhh!” 

“The Prince is missing?” A soft voice came from the right, one of the jail cells, and everyone whipped around to see a woman in a blue tunic and grey underdress. 

“You didn’t hear anything.” Leon moved quickly to ensure the cover up. 

“Oh I did.” She paused, considering, “And I know who took him.”

“Do not make accusations like this. You are a prisoner. For magic as well.”

“I do. And I’d be happy to swear in front of the king as well as taking you to him.” She said in earnest, her eyes wide, the purple irises that stared into his soul. 

“You know if you are wrong the king will have you tortured and killed.”

“He’s already doing that. I have nothing to lose.”

He reviewed the cell, “You are not being tortured, you have no idea what the king is capable of.”

“He put me in a cell of iron. Do you not think that would do it?” 

He shook his head, trying to get her out of his head, “I do not have time for this. Are you being serious?”

“Of course,” She paused, “Can I have your name?”

“I wouldn’t give it to her,” Gaius crept up behind him, raising an eyebrow at the girl. 

“Why not?” 

“Give a seelie your name and they effectively own you.” 

“Ok… ok, sure, sure,”

“But I would let her out. Iron burns seelies like the liquid from the Mountain of Aligc would burn us,” He raised his eyebrows then turned to the girl, would was grimacing and nodding. 

“Is she lying though? I’m not going to let her out if she’s lying,”

“Seelies can’t lie,”

“Who’s side are you on Gaius?” He looked at the old man who raised his eyebrows at him, his telltale sign of ‘are you jesting with me right now’. 

“I’m just telling you the truth,”

He sighed, exchanging looks with the two guards who had been silent for the last few minutes. “I’ll let you out. We have some copper chains for keeping magic suppressed. Those are our only alternatives. I’m sorry,” He often felt genuinely left sorry for the hoards of innocent people killed, and would have loved to help them, this might be his chance to start redeeming himself. But right now the prince was missing and he needed to focus on that. 

“It is fine. Copper doesn’t work anyway,”

“Ressauring…” He sent for one of the guards to get the copper chains and unlocked the door, still not fully trusting the girl. 

~

“I send you to warn the guards and you bring back this sorcerer. Why?” It was clear he didn’t want to know why, and Leon swallowed bile. 

“She knows where the Prince is.”

“Is my court full of FOOLS? I am a busy man, my son is missing, and you’re bringing me prisoners who think they can find my SON!”

“Sire, If I may…? This girl is a seelie, she cannot lie. If she tries to lie she will be unable to,” Merlin’s jaw dropped to the floor and he exchanged a glance with Gaius, who raised his eyebrows.

“Trying to lie is quite painful,” She said surreenly, smiling at a bird in the window.

Uther’s jaw clenched and he turned back to Leon. “Does she really know? Has she told you?” 

“No, she wanted to tell you directly,”

“Then out with it. I have very little time.” “I don’t know what you expected when you imprisoned me. He has been taken to the realm of Seelie, probably to the Seelie court. You will need me to travel there, as no mortal can access the realm, or interact with the leylines.”

Uther let out a sharp inhale and he felt Gaius tense up, “How convenient for you. Suppose I do believe you. What do you mean ‘I don’t know what you expected when you imprisoned me’?”

“Well us Seelies have a law that we live by. It’s probably rather common these days, but it comes from Seelie law, An Eye for an Eye, A Tooth for a Tooth-”

“Yes I’m familiar,” 

“So if you were to imprison a servant, they would take a servant until ours was returned. So if a Prince goes missing, then who have you imprisoned?” Dawning horror hit Merlin as he realised what was going on. 

“You’re a Seelie Princess.”

“I can’t lie, you have to belief me.” 

“Will you promise that I will get my son back, no strings attached, as soon as you are returned to the court?” 

“Yes, I promise that, I will ensure your son’s safe return, and the Seelie court will never bother you again without reason.” She said, drawing herself up so her full height, her long auburn hair falling down her back. 

Uther flicked his wrist and Leon took off the chains. She visibly breathed out and relaxed slightly. “I cannot give you any men, but if anyone should like to accompany her to his supposed court, they may now step forward, and take horses.” Gwen and Merlin immediately stepped forward and after a second so did Leon and Morgana. “Morgana, you must stay here,”

“Sire, with respect, even if this is a dead end, me and Gwen have Leon and Merlin to protect us, should this be a trap, and I positively stir crazy here, especially with gen gone,” 

“Sire, If I may, I believe it would do the Lady Morgana good to get out of the castle and the city for a few nights.” Gaius tried to level Uther’s infamous temper and her nodded. 

“She tries to defy you, or trick you, kill her, and bring her body back here.” Leon nodded and Uther dismissed them. 

They got out into the hall, and Leon turned to Morgana, “Are you sure, because although there is no doubt in my mind that you could do it, you have to be sure?” 

“I’m sure, Sir Leon, but are you sure?” 

He rolled his eyes and they walked down the stables, where Leon and Morgana saddled the horses and Gwen and merlin ran to the hunting room to get supplies they’d need for the journey, and get clothes, bedding and a medicine bag from Gaius. 

Once they got back to the stables, they loaded the horses and rode out of Camelot, the girl taking the lead, her long ginger hair flowing behind her in a way that made her look part of the wildlife they rode through. 

~

They travelled for about 5 hours, stopping once to rest their sore backs and eat something, and to fill up their water skins, before continuing on through the woods which were getting further and further from what anyone could recognise, including Leon who had been the furthest out of Camelot out of all of them. 

It was starting to get dark, the woods becoming darker and nighttime animals started waking up. “We have to rest! We will only get lost if we continue!” Leon rode up near her and called out. 

“It won’t be long.” She said sereenly, barely acknowledging that he had become closer. 

“You said it was many leagues. To the Ywe river almost?” Merlin asked, exchanging a look with Gwen and Morgana. 

“I have been aiding us,” When they looked confused, she continued, “Ley Lines are like blood vessels, you’re a physician’s ward, you’ll know about them, some are big, and carry important rivers of magic. They are usually centered around rivers, however some are smaller, and carry small veins of magic. If you can harness the power of Ley Lines, you can travel along them. But it takes one of the rivers to transport between worlds. That’s where we’re going to get your Prince back. To the realm of the Seelie. I can travel with you along these Ley Lines, and we can get to our destination much quicker.” 

Silence followed this, Merlin’s mind going mad at the possibilities this opened up, the worlds and the Ley Lines.

Another few minutes of riding and they seemed to pass a barrier that held the most magic Merlin had ever come into contact with, and he shivered at the power of it.”

“You can feel it, yes, Emrys?”

“Emrys?” The group echoed. 

“Nevermind. I believe we’re nearly there?” He asked, desperate to cover up the slip. 

They looked out to the river that ran down the valley, sparkling with fish that teamed in the magical water. “Dismount your horses, they will still be here when you leave.”

She walked into the water and the others dismounted behind her. 

“Do we… get in too?” 

Nod. 

It was cold, and small fish, just like the minnows Merlin played with in the stream in Ealdor.  

“Come forward, under the water. Submerge yourself. Feel the magic pouring over your skin, let it seep into your body.” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to kill me,” Leon chuckled, exchanging a look with a shivering Merlin. She disappeared under the current and they grimaced at each other. 

“Now or Never.” 

They submerged themselves in the water. 

~

They woke up in a strange hall, flowers and leaves covering the walls, hanging from the ceiling and covering the floor like a carpet. Merlin was the first to wake, standing up and facing the throne, which played host to a woman with black hair to rival Morgana’s and a red dress that was made of an other-earthly material. Magic hummed and around him, and he felt like a puzzle piece, neatly sitting in his place. 

“Emrys.” 

“I presume you are the Queen?” 

“You would be correct.” 

“I want my friend back.”

“Wait.” weeds sprung form the floor, grabbing him by the wrists and keeping him in position as they waited for everyone else to wake. At some point the girl they’d followed from Camelot walked in the room, looking fresh and washed, the burns on her hand from the iron chains gone, her cheeks rosy, the picture of health. 

“Mother, do cut them some slack. They could have not listened to me but they chose to trust someone they had no reason to. When they wake, promise me you will let them go with their friend,” When it looked like the Queen might argue, she continued, “Many of our laws focus on repaying debt. I have a life debt to each of these people.”

Although the Queen didn’t look any happier, she nodded, and merlin breathed a little easier. 

Next to wake was Morgana, and she woke with the same peace merlin had awaken with, but was quickly grabbed by the wrists by the weeds and looked panicked at Merlin. 

He nodded reassuringly just before Gwen and Leon woke. 

“They are all awake. Kiral, go and get our guest,” The way she said guest made Merlin’s stomach, but at least he was going to be reunited with Arthur. 

‘Kiral’ reentered the court, half dragging, half carrying Arthur, who looked as if he had been beaten repeatedly and whipped. Leon gasped at the state of his Prince and Gwen looked slightly sick. 

“What have you done to him!” Leon yelled and Merlin stood on his foot.

Arthur was thrown at them, and the weeds retracted just in time for Merlin to catch him. He was barely conscious but his lips formed Merlin name as they brushed against his neck.

“How do we leave?” Morgana was immediately defensive at the state of Arthur, someone who was so close they were basically brother and sister. 

“Well, before you can leave,” He cursed himself, stupid enough to forget the rules of the Seelie court. They always demanded something. “I would like a kiss.” 

He certainly had not been expecting that, and blushed bright red. She laughed, and it was a chilling sound, like the sound of the death cart bell that rang in the lower town. “Not for me! For Arthur, from the person he most desires.” 

His heart dropped to his boots as he looked to see Gwen’s cheeks tinged pink. They stood in silence, eying each other nervously. 

“You do not know who he most desires, do you?” 

“I could probably try?” Gwen asked, voice shaking, and the Queen smiled widely. She placed a small kiss to Arthur’s bloody lips and Merlin felt slight tears prick in his eyes. When nothing happened, they turned to the Queen. 

“Can we go now.” Morgana sounded as angry as Merlin felt, ad her words were more of a demand. 

“No. I said the one he desires. The one he loves. The one he loves in the one he clings to now. The person who devotes his life to him,” She paused, as if contemplating the damage the next few words would do, “His  _ destiny _ .” Merlin’s jaw clenched and he shook his head, as if he was in denial and would wake up to Arthur yelling at him for being late. “Kiss him.” She demanded, her voice piercing his heart and he nearly doubled over in pain, “Kiss him and you can leave.”

Everyone around him held their breath, and Merlin looked her dead in the eyes, and pulled Arthur in. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into Arthur’s mouth and kissed him, gently, softly, and the world tilted. 

~

He woke up in his bed, a pounding headache waking him. When he remembered what happened, he sat bolt upright and ran downstairs. Gaius was stood examining Morgana. Arthur and Leon sat together on one of the spare cots, both holding cold packs to their heads. Gwen was lying down, a bucket lying by her side, groaning. 

“Headaches?” He asked and everyone looked up. 

“Keep it down clotpole.” Arthur whispered, looking pained. 

“Merlin are you alright?” Gaius looked up, concern lacing his face. 

“I’ve got a headache too. Did Arthur heal up alright?” 

“Heal up from what?”

“But at the Court…”

“What court, Merlin?” Confused, Gaius squinted at Merlin and Morgana shot him a look. 

~

He folded Arthur’s clothes and put them in a pile at the foot of his bed, and Arthur pulled him up. “We need to talk,” 

“About…?” 

“What happened in the court,” “I thought I was the only one who remembered. I’m surprised you of all people did, they beat you black and blue. You were barely unconscious when we found you.” 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one who remembered. I was thinking maybe it was a dream,” 

“More like a nightmare,” Merlin smiled at Arthur ironically. 

“What do you remember?” 

“Waking up in the court, being restrained until everyone else woke up. Then someone brought you back in and then I woke up in my bed with a headache,” He felt bad leaving the detail out, but it was for Arthur’s own good, and he couldn’t face what he’d been forced to do. 

Arthur looked disappointed and he dare think that maybe he remembered, and was really Arthur’s desire, “Me too, except I remember about an hour of being tortured, but when I woke up the only kind of pain I could feel was the headache so I began wondering whether it was just a dream,” 

Merlin turned back to his work and Arthur, crouched down to his level and said, “Are you sure you don’t remember anything else?” He sounded slightly disappointed. 

“I’m sure,” 

~ 

Two weeks later and Merlin had been avoiding Arthur as much as he could, being his servant, making excuses to gather herbs for Gaius and doing favours for other knights. Eventually, he knew, he’d have to face Arthur again, “Merlin, what’s going on with you?” 

“Nothing, I’m fine,”

“We’ll you’re clearly not. Come here,” He walked away from the armour and towards Arthur, who was leaning against the doorframe. “You’ve been avoiding me, and I think I know why,” He paused, “I’ve been waiting for you to take me up on it, but since you’re not, I’m going to.”

There felt like there was a lodge of wax in his throat. 

“She made us kiss.” Nod. “Because you’re the kiss I most desire.”

“Is that true?” 

“I thought about it.” Beat. “And I think you are.”

Merlin looked him in the eyes for the first time, and smiled. “How do you feel about that?”

“Alright. Happy even. I went through my entire life trying to stuff my feelings away, and for the first time, I just don’t want to.” A tear slipped out of Arthur’s eye, and Merlin chuckled slightly. 

“Girl.”

“Piss off,” He said thickly, “But seriously, I want you Merlin, but if you don’t that’s fine, just don’t make me suffer. I think… I think I love you…” 

It hung in the air like smoke, and he swallowed, nerves paralysing him. 

Merlin lent forward and let Arthur close the distance, pulling him in at his waist. It felt more natural, like their bodie s fit together and Merlin pulled Arthur closer, running his hands through his hair.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took my so long bc writers block had me round the neck and was depriving me of oxygen, so if you enjoy it, let me know! Any comments are very appreciated.


End file.
